The design of a backpack generally includes a flexible fabric body with shoulder support straps. The fabric body usually includes a large interior storage compartment accessible with various fasteners and smaller pockets accessible from the exterior. Water penetration of the fabric and impact can damage the contents such as laptop computers and paper books.
Backpacks with solid or semi-rigid shells provide superior protection for the contents but are more expensive, can be heavier and cannot expand or contract like a flexible fabric body. Hard shells are common in larger luggage designs and some manufacturers have extended the same design features to smaller carry on bags, handbags and back packs. Motorcycle back packs can be rigid to improve aerodynamics and to provide some back protection from wind, weather, debris and during accidents. Examples of hard shell backpacks are described in French Patent 2660170, U.S. Design Pat. 392094 and 725377.
Access to the contents of a back pack is usually accomplished by placing the back pack upright on a support surface and opening the top zipper or fasteners. The flexibility of a fabric backpack can create difficulties when inserting and removing larger items like laptops and books. A hard shell back pack can include zippers or fasteners or can include a hard cover hinged to the body with latches to provide access like larger luggage items.
Features that distinguish the present invention from the background art will be apparent from review of the disclosure, drawings and description of the invention presented below.